


That Damn Towel

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Contact, First Time, Hit by a clue-by-four, M/M, Slight Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all because of the fucking photo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Towel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderful picture of Scott changing at the beach. Seriously, if you haven't seen it, please go look ;)
> 
> Not offence meant to these two brilliant men, this is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Feel free to comment away as much as you like =)  
> Enjoy

Alex was bored! Not just a bit fed up. Not just 'flip through the TV channels til something catches your eye' bored. Real 'bang your head off the wall', mind numbingly bored!  
"Fuck it," he spat, grabbing his laptop, jabbing the on button and waiting impatiently for it to load. 

He tried to read the major plot lines Pete had emailed him earlier but he couldn't focus. Staring at the screen, he finally caved and hit the browser icon. Alex didn't often surf the web. He preferred to be outside, exploring the Hawaiian islands, spending time with his family and friends.

But it was late, he couldn't sleep and, oh yeah, he was bored! Feeling silly, Alex googled himself. The things he read... Some were funny, some not so funny and others were down right weird. He scrolled through the thousands of images of himself, playing a little game of 'remember where this was taken'.

Eventually he grew bored of looking at the same face that greeted him in the mirror every morning. After a moment's hesitation, he typed in Scott's name. He wasn't sure why. He knew Scott, knew that there was nothing on the web that would come as a surprise. But...bordom was a hard master.

Scrolling down the multitude of images, Alex compared young Scott with older Scott and decided he liked older Scott better. Maturity looked good on the blond man. It defined his features, softened some of those raw edges...

Alex's eyes sprang wide as one picture caught his attention. Clicking on it, he stared, captivated by the wind blown hair, the pale gold skin... The way Scott's cock hung there, exposed as he cleaned sand from between his toes. 

Alex couldn't look away. He leant closer to the screen, studying this newly discovered side of his friend. That dick, even flaccid, was impressive. Whoever was in Scott's bed certainly had no complaints. His balls hung low and heavy looking, making Alex wonder how they would feel in his hand. 

The Australian suddenly realised he was drooling over his friend's junk. Quickly he snapped the laptop shut, jumping to his feet. The person that had taken that shot had to be some kind of perv... A genius but a perv none the less.

Without thinking, Alex opened his laptop again, staring at the image of Scott in his rucked up towel.  
"Oh shit, I'm the perv," he muttered, slamming it shut again. But it was too late. When he closed his eyes, the image of Scott walking towards him wearing only a towel, burned behind the closed lids. With a groan, the tall man dashed to his room and flung himself on his bed, letting his mind have free reign.

In his mind, towel wearing Scott's hips swayed just enough for the rough material to pull loose. It dropped to the ground, leaving the shorter man completely naked. Muscles bulged and shifted inticingly as he walked over to Alex. His cock was flushing dusky rose as it lifted and rose up, pointing to Alex like an invitation.

Groaning, the Aussie man slipped his hand into his boxers, fisting himself firmly as his mind played out Scott playing with his own impressive erection. Those clear blue eyes pierced Alex, a seductive smile on his lusicous lips as they jerked off together.  
"Come on, Alex, do it," Scott purred. With a gasp that sounded suspiciously like Scott's name, Alex came hard, the image of his friend's dick firmly in his head.  
"Aww crap," he groaned.

**  
Alex pressed his face against the surface of the craft services table, wishing for death. He'd tried, he really had, not to let what he'd seen on the web invade his relationship with Scott. But everytime he saw his co-star, his gaze automatically dropped to the blond's groin.

His over-active imagination kindly supplied all the images of what lay under all those fitted trousers. Until this morning Alex had managed to keep a normal face on. Then Scott strode out of wardrobe wearing black board shorts, a towel slung over his shoulder and Alex's mind (and eyes) had jumped right back to his groin.

The deep rumble of Scott's laugh caused Alex to roll his head to see where it was coming from. He jerked upright, surprised to find his friend stood right next to him, Alex's eyes level with Scott waist. The shorts rode low on the blond's hips, displaying the deep vee cut of his hipbones. A line of dark gold hair started at Scott's navel, disappearing into the band of the shorts.

Alex would have happily trailed that line with fingers, lips, tongue and teeth. Anything to get to the prize he knew was at the end.  
"I was coming over here to ask if you were okay," Scott was saying. "But now I think my question should be...See something you like?"  
His voice was quiet, teasing but there was a dark edge Alex hadn't heard before.

He stared into Scott's aqua eyes then deliberately let his eyes rove over bare, honey toned flesh before resting his gaze, once more, on Scott's groin. When he dared to look back up, Scott's gaze were dark and hot, causing desire to spark along Alex's spine, pooling low in his stomach.  
"Put your head back on the table," Scott ordered quietly.  
"W...Wha?" Alex stammered.  
"Now."

Alex lay his head down just as one of the runners came rushing over, babbling about shooting times. Scott aimed one of his devestating smiles at the hapless kid.  
"Alex isn't feeling so good. Tell the director I'm taking him to his trailer for a bit. Just until he feels better, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Scott pulled Alex up, sliding his arms around his co-star's lean waist. Alex couldn't help the shiver that went through him as he was pulled tight to Scott's taut body. Keeping his head down to keep up the pretense, Alex felt the heat in his gut bloom and sweep through his whol body.

Scott pushed him in to the trailer, his entire being yelling 'hurry hurry hurry!' The click of the lock was loud in the still air. Scott's hot eyes swept over Alex, a slow smile tugging the corners of his mouth.  
"I'm guessing you saw that picture of me at the beach."  
Alex blushed furiously, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, thought so. And you want to see the real thing?"  
"Oh God," Alex groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I swear, Scotty, I was trying to keep it professional. I had no intention of you ever finding out..."  
The touch of fingers on his wrist stemmed Alex's words. Peeking through his fingers, the tall man saw Scott smiling at him.

"Do you know how hard it's been for me to keep my hands off you?" Scott asked softly. Alex raised his head, gawping at the blond man.  
"What?"  
"Having to watch you whip your shirt off almost every day...My hormones did a major happy dance everytime I saw that amazing body of yours. Your voice, that just about kills me."  
"But...You never said anything!"  
"Neither did you, Alex."

Reaching out, the Austrailian cupped Scott's face in his hand.  
"I didn't know how I felt til recently. And it's not just that photo. Though it did help get the ball rolling," Alex chuckled. "I think I've wanted this for a while now."  
Scott's smile was blinding as he slid his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed him. 

It started of soft and sweet, just a slow exploration of new territory. But they knew each other too well for that to take long. The kisses soon turned deep and messy, tongues duelling, teeth nipping at slick lips. Alex yanked his shirt off, groaning at the feel of skin on skin, the soft tickle of their body hair mingling.

Scott pulled back enough to pant into Alex's ear.  
"Cargoes off. You got to see my goods, fair's fair."  
With a grin, Alex scrabbled with his buttons, moaning as Scott kissed his neck, nibbling along his collarbone. The slither of falling material caused them both to pause.

Scott stepped back, eyes trailing down the defined lines of his co-star's body. When they reached Alex's groin, a delighted smile crossed his face. The Aussie's cock, long and thick, pointed up towards his chin. Scott trailed one finger along the shaft, swirling it around the head.  
"Your turn," Alex husked out, arching into the ticklish touch.

With some kind of ninja move, Scott had the shorts down and kicked away quicker than Alex thought possible. And, finally, the object of his obsession was in front of him, flushed, full and waiting for him.  
"Christ, I could worship you for hours," he breathed. Scott laughed breathlessly, slipping passed him to sit on the couch.  
"We don't have time for that now," the blond smiled.

Alex licked his lips, moving to stand in front of his friend, his lover?  
"I want you to fuck me, Scotty. I want you inside me so much my whole body burns with it."  
"Then you better hurry the Hell up. They're gonna come looking for us soon."

Grabbing a tiny bottle of hand lotion from the small side table, Alex pour it on to his fingers and reached round to slick himself. Scott's eyes grew even darker as he watched the tall man working himself open. He fisted his impressive erection slowly.  
"Fuck, Alex, hurry up and get over here. Watching you is getting too much," Scott demanded in a wrecked voice. 

Straddling the blond man's thighs, Alex smoothed the remaining lotion on the cock that had been the focus of so many jerk off fantasies. Scott surged forward, fastening his mouth on one dark nipples, sucking it, nipping hard enough to make Alex gasp.  
"Now, you teasing bastard," he growled.

Lifting up, the Austrailian guided Scott's dick to his slick entrance. A gut deep groan rolled from him as Scott pressed up, his head lolling back as he was filled. Gripping Alex's lean hip, Scott thrust harder and faster into the tight, clinging heat. He pulled the dark head down, kissing him messily.

Alex cried out as he began working his hips, practically bouncing on Scott's cock. Breathy gasps, muttered endearments and louder whimpers poured from his mouth as they continued moving together. Scott's hand closed around Alex's bobbing cock, pumping it fast.

"Shit, Scott! I'm gonna cum," Alex moaned, back arching, all his muscles tensing.  
"Come on, Alex, do it," Scott whispered. The image of the first time he jerked off over Scott, of him using those exact words, popped into the tall man's head and his orgasm punched out of him. Cum splashed over the blond's hand, stomach and chest as Alex cried out his name.

The quivering heat around Scott's cock clamped down, squeezing, milking his own release from him. He thrust frantically, chanting Alex's name then stilled as his cum flooded into his lover. For several seconds they were statues of taut muscles and sinews then all the tension drained away and they collapsed together.

"That was...fantastic," Alex murmured, head on Scott's shoulder, kissing the skin under his lips.  
"Absolutely," the blond breathed, nuzzling behind the dark haired man's ear. "And later, in an actual bed where we can take our time, it'll be even better."

Alex grinned, wondering if there was a way to find out who had taken that photo. He felt they deserved a gift. A nice fruit basket maybe? Or a house? Now that he had Scott in his arms and, soon, in his bed, he was willing to give them anything they wanted.


End file.
